Enigma From The Forest
by TheMaskedFox123
Summary: Ozpin goes for a stroll into the Emerald forest. After exploring for a while he discovers someone. Someone who is taking on a group of Ursa's and disposing them as if he were Death Incarnate. What will happen Ozpin? Will the Professor be killed? Will the stranger stalk Ozpin back to Beacon? Will Nora become a serial Boop-ist? (man I suck at summaries... First fanfic so forgive me)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hey guys! TMF here with my first of (hopefully) many fanfics. First thing I'll address is that this chapter may seem small but that's only because, well its the first chapter. Later entries will be longer. I know because I've already finished it and its saved on my phone. Anyway before I start to rant, Let the story begin!**

Small square shafts of light lit the floor of the Emerald forest. Ozpin enjoyed walks through the area, even the murderous creatures of grimm could not spoil the beautiful serenity. "Its good to take a break from the school once in a while" Ozpin thought to himself, "not that it was a lot hassle, its just nice to have time to yourself". He walked for a few minutes more and noticed the bottom half of a tree that had been cut down diagonally. "Who cuts down a tree for wood diagonally? Probably some collateral damage from two Ursa's fighting for dominance", although this reason didn't suffice to the rational regions of his brain, he accepted it and decided to carry on wandering aimlessly, deeper into the woods.

About 15 minutes (although it could have been an hour) had passed since his encounter with the mysterious tree trunk. He decided this would be far enough to sit down and rest, using the tree directly behind him, he lowered himself down and sat on a pile of leaves that had fell from the aforementioned tree. It took him a couple of seconds to get into a comfortable position and begin one of his favourite pastimes; daydreaming. It helped clear his mind and think about important things, like how his life was going (good by the way) or how he was watching 5 Ursa majors were getting slaughtered about a few hundred metres in front of him. He was in such a deep trance that he hadn't noticed this until just now. Ozpin stood up and cautiously moved closer, watching for anything else that could be approaching. As he got around 100 metres away, he could clearly hear the roars of the 2 Ursa majors that remained. "Wow, whatever this thing is, it is tearing apart those Ursa's. I haven't seen something as brutal as this since the faunus war." Ozpin thought to himself as the head of one of the last Ursa's smashed into a tree to the far right of him. He ducked down to avoid being seen but still watched the brawl in astonishment. The Ursa dived at whatever it was attacking it, it flew above the attackers head, effectively making them switch sides.

It was now that Ozpin could see what was attacking the Ursa, it was a male with no apparent faunus features, "It still doesn't confirm that he is full human" Ozpin muttered. He didn't dislike the faunus race, he just liked to know 'who was what'. The male had jet black hair and wore a black (or navy blue?) shirt with padding that stopped the sections of armour (same colour as the shirt) from rubbing against his skin and had definitely been worn a lot and seen a fair few fights. The man in front of him reminded Ozpin of that one with the similar hair that attended his school, the one that always has the... 'Strange' ginger girl by his side.

The Ursa righted itself and let out a deafening roar, the male just stood there staring the beast in the eyes and was seemingly un-phased by the loud roar that shook the surrounding trees. The last Ursa had clearly taken a beating but wasn't close to giving up. Dropping to the ground, the monster charged at the man at full speed, the man in turn doing the same. "What the..." Ozpin's sentence trailed off as the man rolled and smashed his two shortswords into the Ursa's belly and, using their combined momentum in opposite directions, tore the final Ursa's belly wide open.

Giving the man a few seconds to calm down, Ozpin slowly walked towards the mysterious person, making his presence known so it was clear that he meant no harm. "Well, that was a spectacle the likes of which I haven't seen in a while" Ozpin remarked in a cautious but playful voice.

"Thanks," the strangers voice was cold and deep, like the voice of a warrior who has witnessed unspeakable horrors.

"Might I ask what your name is?" Ozpin received a menacing look as if to say 'do you want to keep your life?'

"... Connor"

"Not heard that name before, so Connor, tell me what school you learned that from"

"The school of Kill, Steal and Rough it in the wild or die..."

"Well how old are you? You don't look older than 20."

"16 now what is it you want?"

"I am Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy designed to train adept fighters to become Hunters and Huntresses"

"Ahh I've heard of Beacon, one of the better fighting schools, I've fought people from there and it was an actual challenge. Anyway why are you telling me this?"

"I want you in my school."

**A/N Note: Well guys I hoped you enjoyed that. And you can probably expect a new chapter everyday or two since its already finished, it depends if I'm as lazy as a sloth or not. So yeah any reviews/comments are welcome, jus remember that this is my first story. Anyways like I said hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note: Hey guys! TMF again. So I managed to fight my inner sloth and post a new chapter today. That and this chapter is kinda short so i wanted to be nice and not have you wait an extra day for something small. Chapter 1 and 2 aren't what I would consider "Plot" chapters, they're more of getting the characters where I want them so I can start the plot. Anyway, let the chapter commence! **

"I would like to thank you Connor for accepting my invite, I'm sure you will like it here" Ozpin said walking Connor through the hallways of Beacon.

"I'm only here so I have a place to stay, rather be here then sleeping in a hole or some store roof" Connor replied with obvious malice in his tone. "Who am I going to be with anyway?"

"Your dorm? I've put you with team RWBY, they are a group of 17 year olds with the exception of there leader, Ruby, who is 15"

"So there leader is the youngest and is called Ruby, and there team is also called RWBY?" Connor remarked with slight confusion. "Fair enough, they good fighters?"

"Exceptional, its how Ruby got into the school at only 15, she stopped a Dust store from being robbed and is one of the best Scythe wielders since Qrow, I think you two will get along quite well actually" Connor's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, Qrow was a legendary fighter so that must mean this girl is good.

"Ahh here is the room" Ozpin remarked as he found team RWBY's door. He gave three sharp taps on the door. "Come in its open" a girls voice shouted from the other side of the door. A small part of Connor's mind thought 'I hope they're hot', this made him smirk. Ozpin grabbed the door handle; turned it and pushed the door opened. "Hello Professor" a girl in black dress with red details and cape said joyfully.

"Hello Ruby. Now girls, this is Connor. He is a new student that I personally invited to this academy" Ozpin stated gesturing towards Connor.

"Hello Connor, my names Ruby. On the couch there is Yang, my older sister. Over there in the white dress is Weiss and the one on the bed reading is Blake."

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello" Ruby held out her hand for a handshake, Connor accepted and took her hand, it a small hand but it was firm and strong.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted with each other then" Ozpin said as he walked out and closed the door.

"So uh, where should I put my stuff for now?" Connor asked, mainly Ruby but he would take an answer from anyone.

"Is that all you've got?" Ruby asked pointing to the small satchel hanging across Connors chest and resting at his side.

"I didn't bring much, don't need it" Connor replied with a slightly more friendlier voice than he addressed the Professor in earlier.

"Just throw in down here for now" The blonde (who he remembered as Yang) pointing towards the bottom of the sofa. Connor walked over and placed his bag in the corner, between the wall and sofa, to then sit down on said sofa. Blake placed a mark in her book, dropped down from her bunk and sat on the bunk below, facing Connor.

"So Connor is it, not a common name. I'm Blake, how old are you as Ozpin didn't say?"

"16"

"A year older than Ruby and a year younger than the rest of us". Blake replied. Connor could see from the corner of his eye Weiss looking at him and his clothes, either examining him, judging or checking him out. Although he couldn't care less. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"So Ozpin personally invited you here, seen you fighting did he?"

"5 Ursa majors" Connor said not trying to show off, he didn't like being the centre of attention. Yang turned and gave him a nod of approval.

"Well I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company"

"Okay. Have you upgraded your AK-130 droids as they were seriously weak." Connor asked with a slight grin.

"What?!" Weiss answered loudly with shock and anger. He could see that Blake was smiling and that Yang was holding laughter.

"Hey Connor we were about to go get lunch, wanna come with?" Ruby posed this question with a half eaten cookie in her right hand.

"Okay then"

"And if you don't mind, can you tell me about your weapon on the way there?"

"My weapon? Uh sure" Connor replied with a full sense of confusion. All of them stood up and left them room.

**A/N Note: So lets see here, Connor made friends with Ruby, pissed off Weiss (so her normal self), made Blake curious and impressed Yang. Think that sounds good enough. Anyway shoutout to the dude(s) that gave me my first follow and favourite. So i hope you enjoyed that, next chapter: The plot actually begins! *dun dun dun* Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Note: Hey guys I'm back! It seems like a few people like this little story I've got going. To all my fans that I have so far, Thank you. Anyway enough will all the mushy stuff, to the story! And as I promised this is where the actual plot starts. So without keeping you waiting longer, let chapter 3 commence!**

"So its two short - swords that can be put together to make a bow?" Ruby questioned Connor about his weapons. They were basic but effective, non of this Dust enhanced rapier transforming into a sniper or whatever.

"Yes Ruby, basically it is" Connor replied. He noticed that Ozpin was right about her being likeable, they could easily become friends he thought.

"Cool" Ruby remarked.

"Well we're here Connor" Blake turned to Connor while saying this, presumably to make sure he learnt the school well. Blake pushed the door open to reveal the interior of the cafeteria, it wasn't anything impressive but it served its purpose of feeding the people that attended the school. The group walked over to a table and Connor instinctively followed. As he approached he noticed that other people were already sat there, a girl with red hair and armour (gladiator armour?), next to her was a blond haired boy with a very simple chest plate and shoulder pads. Facing them were a boy with black hair and a green coat and a girl with ginger hair and a white jacket and bare shoulders. It was obvious that the people sitting at the table knew team RWBY as when the group approached the others waved. Blake spoke quietly to Connor saying "sit next to me and Ren". Connor guessed that Ren was the one with the black hair who he now noticed had a magenta streak in it. He quietly sat down between the male and female.

"Ooooh so who's the new guy?" The girl with the ginger asked with an excited tone.

"Nora, he's called Connor. He was invited here personally by Professor Ozpin after he seen Connor fighting Ursa's in the forest" Blake replied before Connor had a chance to open his mouth, at least now he knew who the ginger, bubbly girl was.

"Wow, personally invited? You must be a good fighter then. Oh sorry where are my manners, I'm Pyrrha Nikos" The girl with the red hair remarked with genuine surprise. She spoke with a certain tone of higher class, but in a modest way, rather than Weiss...

"Sup, I'm Jaune Arc, Ladies Man extraordinaire" The blond said with a clear inflection of false confidence.

"You wish" Yang shouted from the other side of the table, causing a hearty giggle from the group, even Connor.

"Hey! Uhh yeah I guess..." Jaune said sounding beaten.

"Hey dude, you look like a ladies man to me" Connor said, clearly trying to boost Jaune's ego. The blond beamed back at Connor, hoping that he had made a friend with the new stranger.

After a few minutes of idle conversation and Connor getting to know Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren, the latest member stood up to get some food. He wasn't too hungry and he didn't eat much anyway. Connor looked over the fruit and picked up an apple that was a deep shade of red. After rubbing it on his shirt, not out of wanting to clean it but out of habit, he strolled back over to the table where his new 'Friends'. Its not that he didn't like them but he didn't think he could really trust them yet. As he sat down and tuned back into the conversation he noticed that it had took a more unhappy turn since he left. "What's happened?" Connor asked as an open ended question to everyone.

"Its Cardin and his daily faunus mockery" Ren replied with a hint of malice. Connor turned his head to face where everyone was looking. He saw a 17ish teen with an extremely large build pulling the rabbit like ears of a Faunus wearing the standard female school uniform. The memory of his parents and what they had done in the war flooded back into his head, instantly filling him with violent, boiling rage. "Somebody really should do something to stop him, maybe we should of let Nora break his legs" Pyrrha said, with obvious reference to an earlier conversation. No later than a second after this was said, a dark red apple flew threw the air with extreme speed, hitting Cardin directly in the back of his head with enough force to shatter the apple into a million pieces that more closely resembled shards of glass. The pure shock of this act made Cardin release the brown haired girl and gave her a chance to run. "What the HELL? WHO DID THAT?!" Cardin shouted loudly with anger, attracting the attention of most of the cafeteria. "I'm guessing its new guy emo kid over there. Asshole, stand up" Cardin said clearly saying this to Connor. As told, He stood up, but in no hurry, showing that he wasn't scared of Cardin. Storming over towards Connor, Cardin was shouting the usual questions (like How dare you?) Until they stood about a foot from each other. "Well?!" The angry male shouted in Connor's face. Not reacting even with the all the eyes in the cafeteria on him, he clearly stated "

I don't like people who bully Fauni". Cardin, not getting the reaction he wanted, resorted to the only thing he new: Violence. He swung a right hook towards Connor's face, although he had to raise his hand as Connor was a good few inches taller than Cardin. Before anyone could blink, Connor had avoided the punch, got behind the still un-reacted puncher and held one of his swords up at Cardins throat, similar in position of a person taking a hostage. Connor leaned in close to Cardin's right ear and whispered loudly so that the effect of the speech was the same but everyone could hear it "Touch Me, My friends or any Faunus again and I will make you eat your own organs for lunch". There was a stunned silence spread throughout the room, no-one had ever stood up to Cardin before. Connor withdrew his sword from its position but still kept it at his side and he pushed Cardin away. They both locked eyes and the expression in Cardin's was that of a wounded animal that has accepted death but wants to make himself look strong till the end. While Connor's was the polar opposite, that of a humble dominance that showed no fear.

A few seconds of silence lingered before Cardin gestured towards the rest of his team to leave. Connor remained stood and observed the shocked and scared expressions of those who left. Only till the door slammed shut behind the last one did he sit down. About half a second passed as all eyes were on Connor before a ginormous explosion of Cheers, Claps and laughter filled the atmosphere. Having being at the school for less than a day, he had already become the 'peoples hero'.

10 minutes of gratitude and congratulations directed towards Connor before things went back to relatively normal. It was 12:50 and most people had finished there meals so the crowd was thinning out a bit. Connor was only half paying attention to the conversation going on around him as his mind was elsewhere but what he had heard was that: Ruby and Nora are going to bake cookies for everyone, Weiss was going to choir, Blake was going to the library to read, Yang was going to tend to her hair and Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune were going to weapons practice. That meant that Connor was sat here with nothing to do. It took him a second to realise that the his friends had gotten up and were going to there respective activities. He was walking towards the exit door when there was a light tap on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he instantly recognised the face. It was the small, cute, blushing face of the girl he saved earlier.

**A/N Note: Yay plot start! So Cardin is an ass like usual. Connor remembers part of his past and Velvet gets introduced. Anyway since this fanfic is already complete, I kind of want to write some more stuff. If you guys would be kind enough to suggest pairings, plot ideas or even small notes I'd happily take and use them (and give credit obviously). Hope you liked it and be prepared for chapter 4. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**

**P.S. Fauni is the right word for multiple faunus right? If not then I'm sorry, I'll replace it with faunuses later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Note: Hey guys! First I want to apologise for not posting every two days like I said, my internet went down for a few days. Second I would like to thank _MrBenana_ informing me that the plural of Faunus is Fauna (plus I think I've seen other people use it so it makes more sense). Third be expecting the 5th chapter a bit sooner (possibly today) to make up for the lack of updates. And fourth and finally, let chapter 4 start!**

"Th-Thank you for helping me back there" The brown haired girl said timidly and obviously embarrassed.

"Haha no problem." Connor replied, laughing in an attempt to hide the slight awkwardness in his voice. This was weird, he was always a confident speaker (when he did speak, anyway) but why is it that she makes him weird?

"So what's your name anyway?"

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

"Wow, nice name, well for a nice girl like you I'm not surprised." This made her blush to possibly the deepest shade of red ever.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I need to go unpack, just got here today." Connor said with a tone of respect.

"Oh okay" Velvet answered back with disappointment. Connor turn and began to walk away, it was clear that the girl liked him but he needed time to himself. His encounter with Cardin had brought back some old 'Memories'. He took roughly 3 steps before he heard Velvet call after him.

"Wait, before you go, please tell me why you saved me?" Was this girl psychic? He had left the conversation to think about why then she asks that question literally a second later. Connor turned to look at her with a serious face, it was easy to tell she was genuinely interested. As if she was worth no ones trouble or time.

"I'll tell you, Just not here." Connor replied in a flat voice.

They walked through a few halls, Velvet leading as she already knew the school. Soon they stopped outside a door and she pushed it open, revealing a staircase clearly used by janitors only. Velvet had assured Connor that it was the quietest place they will find in the school. After walking up the steep steps, they flattened out to reveal the roof over a few dorms, complete with ventilation systems and generators.

"Is here good enough?" Velvet questioned. It seemed that she really wanting an answer. Connor quickly glanced 360 degrees around the roof, taking not that many people were outside partaking in various activities.

"Its good enough, and why do you need to know? Couldn't you just take it as an act of kindness?" Connor said but it was apparent that he was trying to divert from the question at hand.

"No one has ever been nice to me. Even if I wasn't a faunus, I would still be hated. Now tell me why you helped me" Velvet said this sounding extremely hurt and offended that Connor suggested someone being nice.

"Okay. My parents were freelance fighters during the war, they fought for whatever side payed the most money. But deep down they wanted to help the Fauna. They truly felt for there cause. Anyway, with them constantly moving from place to place, I never had a place to call home, never had any true friends. Sometimes I couldn't even count on a single meal a day. I received basic combat training from my mom and dad and the tough conditions helped me become strong and get used to living in less than perfect conditions. Well at aged 11 I told my parents that I had to leave them, that I had to get away from all the fighting and all the madness. Obviously they didn't want me to go but in the end they agreed with me. So I left for Vale, I knew I would have to steal and sleep in the streets but it was better than being a few hundred feet from a bloodbath. They kept in contact with me by sending a freelance hunter to track me down and give me letters and for me to write back, that's how I know they are still alive"

Connor paused to look at Velvet, the girl was crying silent tears in sympathy for Connor. He continued his monologue.

"Well after a year I was pretty good at stealing food but I wanted to hunt my own, make a sort of game out of it. I killed small Ursas for there meat. One day after I'd gotten my lunch an adult Nevermore flew above and fired its feathers at me. I was able to dodge most but one of them hit me in my leg. I was certain that the bird was going to come down and kill me but this... Random person came from nowhere and carried me to safety. I found out his name was Charlie and that he was a Faunus over the course of a few years we became friends. We also found these two other guys and we became a team of best friends. By the time I was 15 we had to split up for different reasons. That's when I went back to being a rogue. A year passed and now I'm here."

Connor had dropped his head to look at the floor midway through the story. He didn't know why but he didn't like other people knowing his tender history. Velvet was audibly sobbing. Connor started to kick small pebbles across the floor. A few seconds passed before he was nearly knocked of his feet by a warm, embracing hug from Velvet. He let her tears run into his shoulder and began to slowly pat her back.

A minute passed while they just hugged one another. Velvet was the first one to break the silence. "Thank you" barely being able to speak over the sobs. "For what? I just did what was right and seeing someone abuse Fauna like that just reminded me of my past" Connor said in a cold voice but with a slight warmth that only she could pick up on.

A few seconds of hugging went on but Connor pushed her away, he didn't like prolonged contact. "Can I have a moment to myself Velvet?" Connor asked, clearly wanting to reflect on what he had just said.

"Definitely" Velvet replied while wiping her tears away. Velvet walked down the stairs while Connor sat on top of the closest vent system. He thought deeply about what he told Velvet, His past and the decisions.

He got about 30 seconds to himself before he could hear the faintest of footsteps. Whoever it was tried to be sneaky but wasn't succeeding. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now but Connor turned to see who it was anyway. Much to his surprise, Blake was walking towards him with, what appeared to be red marks under her eyes? "I don't care what it is I'm not in the right mood" Connor said in a stern and flat voice.

"Connor, I heard what you said to Velvet and I have something to show you" Blake said with catches in her voice. It was apparent that she had been crying as well. All sorts of things were running through Connor's head, like what does she think?, What do I do now?, Will she tell anyone? As Connor worried about these questions, Blake removed the bow atop her head to reveal a pair of small black cat ears. Blake whispered one sentence as Connor observed her second pair of ears

"I know your pain."

**A/N Note: Enjoy that chapter? I'm sorry if any of you found it **cliche, I know I found it to be slightly after re - reading, but I kinda needed it to be so I can set up my character and development and all that good stuff. And since this is a Romance/Comedy story, the comedy will ensue quite soon. On another note I'm still looking for a different story to write so if there's any pairings that you want to see leave them in a review and I'll check them out. Hope your having a good day and catch you on the flip - side - TMF****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Note: TMF sent out New Chapter. Reader used Read. It's super effective. New Chapter took 1 view. New Chapter used Afterword to comment reader. Reader felt good. Reader used Favourite Story. TMF is extremely happy. Reader won the happiness battle. TMF fled to post next new chapter.**

They walked hand in hand back to there dorm room. The sun was setting so it had gotten much darker outside. Connor and Blake had never said anything on the roof earlier, they had just hugged but it was clear that she was going to keep it a secret. Approaching the dorm door they could see that team JNPR's door was open and that people were talking. As Blake unlocked there door, Connor looked in the door opposite to see Ruby and Nora jumping on there beds with Ren sat in the corner looking exasperated but with a slight smile. Ruby looked up and waved at Connor. He gave a wave back and a weak smile. It was clear that the cookies they made earlier were sugar coated and had all been devoured. He turned back to face their dorm and walked in. Blake had turned on the TV although it looked like she had no real intention of watching it, more of background noise. Blake climbed up to her bed and grabbed a book.

"I'll just sleep on the couch, that okay?" Connor said, trying to start a conversation.

"You sure? You could take my bed." Blake replied with a genuine concern.

"Its okay, its better than up a tree or in a cave" Connor answered back, reminding himself about the dark nights he spent by himself.

About half an hour had passed and Connor was a bit bored with the lack of conversation. Blake had jumped down, placed her book on the side table and walked into the bathroom. Connor glanced over at the book and the cover read 'NOL part 2: Samurai's of the Heart'. He turned it over to read the blurb but it was just blank. It was most likely for people who were big fans and have already read the first part. Connor grabbed the TV remote and started to flick through the channels. There was nothing on so he just turned it off when Blake returned from the bathroom. Connor picked up the book and handed it back to her, Blake giving a small smile of thanks. She climbed back up to her bunk and began to read silently again.

"Hey Blake, can I ask you a weird question? Its okay if you say no" Connor asked, breaking the silence. Blake put her head over the side to see Connor stood close to the beds.

"What is it?" She replied with a tone of confusion. What would make her say no about it?

"Well you know how animals like it when you scratch them behind there ears. I've always wondered if Fauna would like it?" Connor answered with a slight sense of embarrassment.

"That's an unusual question but whatever, I really don't know I can't say I've tried it before" Blake said.

"May I?"

Connor said sounding semi nervous. Blake gave a nod and Connor proceeded to stand up. He only needed to take two steps as the couch was close to the beds. Raising his arm and placing his hand just behind her bow, he started to make small scratching motions with his fingers. Blake who looked unusual calm for something as weird as this broke into a smile of true pleasure. Connor started to laugh at this as it was weird to see someone as neutral as Blake show any emotions. He continued this for a few more seconds and then took his hand away, it was clear that Fauna liked a good scratch as much as actual animals. Taking a step back, he looked at Blake who was still enjoying the sensation.

"Well it looks like we do enjoy it" Blake said laughing. Connor laughed in return.

A few minutes had passed since there experiment and they had decided to watch a movie. Connor let the black cat choose a movie as she knew them better than he did. Blake picked an action movie called 'Hard Death'. The star of the movie was Bruce Williams. Connor sat on the right most seat of the couch and Blake sat next to him and curled up into a ball and rested against Connor. He instinctively put his left arm around the curled up cat. Connor began to consider that Blake may have feelings for him. As much as he admired Blake, he already had feelings for another woman. Connor just hoped that Blake hadn't fell for him as he wouldn't want to break her heart...

**A/N Note: Hey guys I'm back after, whatever the foreword of this chapter was supposed to be (saw a random Pokemon video on Youtube so yeah). Anyways like I said this is to make up for the lack of updates recently. This is Chapter 5 so that means we are 50% done with this story. The chapters get longer from here on out so there's going to be more content. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have had a nice day. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**

**P.S. If by the end of Chapter 7 I don't have any pairing ideas from you guys I'll just put all their names in a hat and draw two out. As much as I would like to write what you guys want to see, I need something to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. It seems like a fair few people like this fanfic. That makes me extremely happy since this is my first attempt at proper creative writing. Like I said from this point the chapters get a little longer and feature more comedy. Anyway without further ado, let Chapter 6 begin!**

As the first rays of sunlight shone through the dorm window, Connor awoke from his slumber. He personally liked waking up at sunrise as it gave him more time of the day. It appeared that he and Blake had fallen asleep together on the couch. Remembering the dumb experiment they did last night, he couldn't help but smile slightly. Glancing round the room he also noticed that Ruby, Weiss and Yang had returned at some point during the night. It was a given that they had all shared a laugh at it when they seen the sight but had decided to leave them be. Turning towards the bathroom, he noticed a small note attached to the door. It read "Movie night tonight at 9:30 - Ruby." Connor questioned why this note was on the bathroom door and came to the conclusion that everyone will use the bathroom. Leaving the note in place, he entered to do his morning routine.

Roughly an hour later, he returned feeling clean and refreshed. Rubbing his still slightly damp hair, his attention was drawn towards the beds as someone was moving. Looking at which bed it actually was, he guessed it to be Yang. He was correct.

"Good morning" Connor said to a groggy Yang.

"Ughhh" Yang replied, it was obvious she was not a morning person. Taking a second to gather herself, she asked Connor "How long have you been up?"

"I'd say about an hour." Yang showed a look of shock, how could anyone be up and fully awake at this time? Let alone a whole hour before... Connor walked towards the couch and sat down with a book, deliberately facing away from the beds to give Yang time to dress.

"Its okay, I won't peek" Connor said in a joking voice.

"Thanks, I'll tell you when I'm done" Yang replied, half laughing at the previous joke. Opening the book at page 96, He continued from where he had left off.

5 minutes passed and Yang declared that she was dressed, Connor turned to see her in her usual attire. Yang turned towards the bathroom door to repeat the same process as Connor an hour earlier. Eyeing the post-it note, she let out a small laugh and addressed Connor.

"Take it Ruby wants you to meet everyone then, she's moved it two days closer."

"What? Oh the note? Yeah I was wondering what that was."

"Every two weeks we have a Movie Night. Its us, Team JNPR and a few others if someone wants to invite someone else."

"Team JNPR?" Connor asked curiously.

"The other 4 at the lunch table yesterday. Ya know; the Gladiator, the quiet dude, the so called ladies man and the one that we call 'unique'" Yang replied, adding air quotes to 'unique'. Connor laughed at the gesture, as his next question was about the quirky girl but that had provided an answer. He was wondering who the extra people to be invited would be but he didn't know enough people to make an accurate guess.

"Hey Yang, know any good place for food around here?" Connor asked, feeling his stomach shout at him.

"Well there's the school cafeteria, the food there isn't bad. Uhh, oh yeah there's small cafe ran by students, its actually pretty good" She replied, brushing her hair. Connor then proceeded to place down his book and left, waving goodbye to Yang in the process.

It only took him 5 minutes to get into the courtyard where the cafe was. Noticing that it seemed pretty empty, he took a seat near the counter. Examining the menu, he heard a voice from behind him. It was the waiter asking for his order. Connor ordered a toasted sandwich and a black coffee. Writing it down and wandering off, the waiter left Connor to sit for a few minutes and wait for his order. Connor looked at the clock on the wall; he noted it was 7:30am. It would only take a few minutes for it to arrive but he was kind of bored. Eyeing a scrap of paper on the table, he picked it up and began to fold it.

* * *

3 or 4 minutes passed and his food was ready. The new waiter was bringing it out to who the last waiter called "an unusual dude". Exiting the kitchen area, the waiter instantly knew who it was and decided to add a small note to the side of the coffee. Smiling at the idea of the person at the table not knowing who is bringing it over, the waiter walked over as silently as possible.

* * *

Connor had just about finished his design. He found out he was able to make an origami swan. Making the final fold, the tray with his order was placed in front of him. Turning his head to see the waiter, he was shocked to see a familiar, cute face that beamed a smile at him.

"Hey Velvet. Didn't know you worked here"

"Yeah I work here. I do it to pass the time really"

"Care to join me?" Connor asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Your the only one here so yeah I'm free" Velvet replied, also attempting to hide her nervousness. Grabbing the coffee, he found a secret message wrote on the side. Reading it, he laughed slightly at the message 'Sorry, out of apples'.

Connor and Velvet began to talk about there lives. Asking how each other was doing, how Connor was liking Beacon, what Velvet's family was like and just general conversation. Obviously Connor added in a few witty jokes, as he couldn't help doing it. Velvet seemed to be amused by his jokes which made Connor smile more. Idle small talk turned into more personal talk. The minutes passed and the pair hung on each others words.

"Yeah so that's how I ended up here" Velvet said, wrapping up her story.

"Pretty cool. Hey what time is it?" Connor asked as he could barely remember actually sitting down.

"Its roughly 11:30" Velvet replied, also wondering how long they had actually been talking.

"4 hours isn't that long I suppose" Connor stated, making what he would call a 'half joke'.

"Wow, I need to get back to work".

"I'll let you go then" Connor said, standing up from the table. He walked a few steps before getting a feeling of forgetting something. A small feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was meant to ask Velvet something but he couldn't remember what it was. He was going to ask her to go somewhere...

"Crap how could I forget that?!" Connor practically shouted to himself. Running back to the counter, he just managed to catch Velvet before she went back to the kitchen. "Hey, almost forgot, everyone is having a Movie night tonight and they said we could invite people so do you want to come?" Connor asked. Making a mental note that being nervous and out of breath was not a good mix.

"Uhh yeah sure. I'd love to come" Velvet answered, blushing more than a little.

Regaining his breath, Connor replied "Cool. See you there"

**A/N: Few things I want to say. Number one is that I'm sorry if these seem rushed, I wanted to complete the story and show a few of my friends and if they said it was good enough, I'd post it here. That moves me onto my second point of pairings for this story. As I've just said this is already finished and saved on my hard drive, meaning that this will be posted as it is now so no major changes will take place. However I did want to have a series of fanfics that included Connor so if I write more of him I'll happily take in suggestions for those (when I do write them). Third and finally yes there are some plot holes such as Team RWBY not questioning why Connor was put wit them, forgive me for that. So moving on, hope you enjoyed this chapter and have had a good day. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**

**P.S. I think I've seen Velvet working in a coffee shop in someone else's fanfic but cannot for the life of me remember who wrote it or what it was called. Thanks to whoever wrote it (I'll try my best to find it so I can give credit).**

**P.P.S. I still need pairings for _other _fanfics. I want to write what you guys want to see and I'm lost without something to write. Sorry if I sound like an annoying broken record repeating myself but I need something to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Can you read Chapter 7? Shor-yu-ken! (Sorry, Street Fighter is slowly taking over my life). Making this brief so enjoy the new chapter!**

Looking around the room, He noticed a small clock on the bedside desk that read 9:15pm. He had gotten changed into a pair of navy blue jeans and a long black sleeved shirt. He found it slightly more comfortable and it seemed more "friendly" than his armour. No one else seemed to have gotten changed other than Ruby who was wearing a plain red t shirt with her skirt and Yang but she only just altered her normal clothes slightly. During the course of the day, people had picked up snacks and new movies, all the stuff generally needed for a 'Movie night'. Connor was just sat there kind of daydreaming about nothing in particular as nothing really needed to be done. A voice broken him from his thoughts and made him return to reality.

"Heyy lover boy, you kind of zoned out on us" Ruby said mockingly.

"What um yeah, I was just thinking. And where's the 'lover boy' come from?" Connor replied with a tone of confusion and very slight annoyance.

"Well I seen you and Blake on the couch and thought that you two had, you know" Ruby answered, obviously hinting at a certain 'act'.

"No no no, nothing like that happened. We were watching a movie on the sofa and we fell asleep. Ask Blake if you don't believe me" Connor said clearly sounding shocked.

"Uh huh, I believe you..." Ruby replied, obviously lying but deciding to dismiss it anyway "Hey Connor. Why did Ozpin put you with our team anyway?"

"I don't know probably lazy writing"

A minute or two after the ordeal with Ruby, Connor decided to try and find Blake to talk out the situation between them. He didn't want it to get awkward if he starts to show that he loves another person. As he was thinking that very thought, Blake walked into the room. "Good, another psychic chick" Connor thought to himself, remembering the time in the cafeteria. Wasting no time, he quickly stood up and pulled her to one side.

"Hey Blake, I need to ask you something and its extremely important that you answer me truthfully" Connor said in a flat voice.

"Uh - Okay. What is it?" Blake asked sounding surprised. This had taken her by surprise, in the little time they've known each other she had never seen him act like this.

"Basically, I need to know if you have any feelings for me?" Connor felt weird saying this, he rarely had to worry about relationships when he was by himself.

"If this is about the couch thing then no I don't, I was just happy to find someone with a similar past to me" Blake said, momentarily considering what it would be like to be in a relationship with him (she thought it would be okay).

"Good, I just thought I'd ask because I love someone else and I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings if you did like me" Connor replied feeling relieved about Blake's answer.

"Wow, that's kind. Thanks for making sure" Blake was shocked, no other person she had met had thought ahead like that, especially with such a topic as this.

"No problem. Oh yeah you might want to have a word with Ruby, she thinks we did more than sleep on the couch". Connor smiled as he said this because he could see Blake begin to blush at the thought. He let out a little laugh and walked away.

After another 2 minutes of generally standing around, the first member of team JNPR walked in. Pyrrha Nikos if he remembered correctly.

"Hello everyone. Jaune, Ren and Nora are still getting ready. They will be with us soon". It was definitely Pyrrha, Connor would recognise that way of speaking anywhere. What Pyrrha was wearing was odd, it was a pair of black three quarter length shorts and a black t shirt. The clothes didn't seem to fit with the personality but Connor dismissed it as they did look as if they were comfortable.

"Ah okay, come in and sit down" Ruby said, gesturing towards the couch. As she sat down, Jaune walked through the door, wearing what he usually does minus the armour plates.

"Hey guys, and hello my beautiful snowflake" Jaune said, bowing at Weiss.

"Ugh please" Weiss replied with obvious disgust. Connor could not help but laugh at this, it was funny seeing Weiss like this. Jaune smiled at his friend Connor and saw Pyrrha giggling slightly. He then proceeded to take a seat next to her. Everyone else congregated into the main room as it was nearly time to start the movies. As Ruby grabbed the movies and was deciding which movie to watch, Ren opened the door with an ever hyperactive Nora on his back. Ren with his usual slight smile at Nora's antics.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late, someone got a little too excited so she had to calm dow-"

"He tied me to the bed for a minute. It reminded me of the times we -"

"Nora!"

"Ren doesn't want you to know our 'secrets'".

It was clear Nora was on about some 'preferences' in the bedroom. Yang made a whipping motion and noise that made everyone, even Weiss laugh. To this, Ren's response was simply to turn a deep crimson colour of embarrassment. Walking over to the couch, Nora still on his back, Ren sat down on the final seat. Nora jumped off of Ren's back and lied across all three of her team mates. Jaune nearly getting kicked in the face in the process. Resting her head on Ren's lap, she raised her hand, touched Ren's nose and said "boop".

Ruby had selected the first movie they would watch and sat down on the floor near the couch. Yang and Weiss sat on Weiss's bed and Blake had climbed back up to her own bunk.

"Hey Yang, mind if I lie on your bed?" Connor asked. He was comfortable standing but he couldn't do it for a few hours.

"Yeah sure whatever" Yang replied, she obviously didn't care too much. He half flopped onto the bed with his head at the base. He moved is feet around to get them into a comfortable position when they fell into two adjacent delves in the mattress. Connor smirked as it meant that Yang slept faced down. He watched the screen as the movie started to play all of the "pre movie copyright" stuff. 'Where's Velvet? I sent her the time and place on her scroll' Connor pondered. There was a light knock on the door. 'If this is her I swear to god she is definitely psychic' Connor thought, there is no way it could be a coincidence.

"Come in its open" a few people chorused. Opening the door, it was none other than the 6th sense wielding Velvet. Who was also wearing an amazing shirt - jeans combo that only enhanced her figure and showed off certain 'shapes and sizes'. As she stepped in the room, Connor noticed he wasn't the only one admiring her however he was surprised to see that it wasn't Jaune, but Ren. It looked like he liked what he saw. Looking back at Nora, Ren received the most evil, spiteful glare ever possible. If looks could kill, every student at Beacon would be collateral damage.

"Hey Velvet, over here" Connor waved at Velvet from the bed.

"Oh Connor, you invited Velvet?" Ruby asked with a slight hint of surprise.

"Yeah, Yang said it was okay to invite people, its okay isn't it?" Connor answered, hoping he wouldn't have to see Velvet leave.

"Yeah its okay, just surprised you've made friends that quick since today is only your second day here" Ruby Replied.

"Velvet, the polite gentlemen and gentlewomen of team JNPR seem to have taken our seats. Would madame care to join me on Miss Yang's place of slumber" Connor mockingly said, feigning an extremely posh voice which elicited a laugh from Velvet and a few others. He even saw Pyrrha covering up a small smile. Connor was surprised with himself. 48 hours ago he didn't have any friends to even think about doing mock voices with. Now he can comfortably make jokes at will. Something about the group just made him feel 'accepted'. Reflecting slightly on it, he thought it could be due to the fact that every person had at least one attribute of his parents. Ruby, Blake and Yang had the caring, acceptance and the brash yet loveable nature of his Mother. While Ren and Pyrrha reminded them of his Fathers solemn nature and fighting skills. The rest even reminding him of family friends and some even his team of 4 he had a few years back.

"Yang, mind if I sit on your bed?" Velvet asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah sure go ahead" Yang replied, giving Connor a wink and a 'thumbs up' when the Bunny girl turned her back. Apparently it was slightly obvious that they both wanted to be more than just friends. Velvet decided to only sit on the bed unlike Connor although they could still talk face to face without having to turn much.

"Did anyone invite anyone else?" Blake asked. No being the general consensus. And with that, Jaune grabbed a handful of popcorn. Ren started to play with Nora's hair (possibly as an apology for earlier) and the movie started.

**A/N: **Fourth wall breaking! **More psychic people! BDSM references! Jaune nearly getting kicked in the head and making fun of Yang (in a good way)! What else could you possibly want? Anyway yeah I decided you guys would be mature enough to find slightly more "adult" jokes funny. If you don't like them then just tell me and I'll stop. And yes fourth wall breaks are amazing. Anyway on the topic of relationships, I haven't got any suggestions so all their names will go in to a hat and be drawn out, hopefully some interesting and unusual pairings will come out. Apart from that hope you guys have had a good day and enjoyed this new chapter. Catch you on the flip - side TMF**

**P.S. Ibuki is the best Street Fighter character evarrrr (Maybe not the best but still amazing).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. I'll be honest, I'd say I've had a day from Hell but compared to my day, that would be amazing. So yeah let's start the chapter.**

"B - but James. I love you".

"I know Sarah, I love you too but I have to go. I have to do this on my own".

Of course Ruby would put a Romance movie on. It was getting to the point where the main character confesses his love for the female lead but has to leave her for X reason. To then only complete what he left for, return, pick her up and ride off into the sunset or whatever. R,Y, N, P of teams RWBY and JNPR were crying. Ruby and Yang were hugging each other. Ren was patting Nora's head and Jaune had his arm around Pyrrha, and if is eyes didn't deceive him, it was more than a 'comforting' hug. 'Jaune Arc, You may not be the ladies man you say you are but hell, you can be good sometimes' Connor thought, wondering if Jaune knew he was doing it himself. Looking up slightly he could see a teary eyed Velvet. He lifted up is arm and pulled her close to him, Velvet let out a small "Ack" as she fell back. Connor let Velvet re - adjust herself on the bed. She took the same position as him while Connor put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thanks" Velvet whispered through her sobs. Connor thought it best not to reply fully so he just held her tighter.

30 minutes later the film ended with the couple walking along a beach, ironically, at sunset. All girls went into the bathroom to wipe their eyes, leaving the 3 boys to talk amongst themselves for a moment.

"Better movie than I thought it would be" Ren proclaimed after coming to the same conclusion as Connor about the trio being the only ones in the room.

"Yeah it was okay. Romances aren't my thing but this one wasn't too bad" Jaune added looking as if he was slightly holding back a tear.

"From where I was, it looked like you were focusing on something slightly 'redder' than the movie" Connor said mockingly.

"You weren't any better at hiding it with Velvet" Jaune retorted. Not picking up on the joking nature of Connor's statement.

"Yeah, but neither was someone else, wouldn't you agree Ren?" Connor had called Ren out. He didn't care much, he was only noticing an attractive female with an amazing personality. The latter detail Connor cared for most.

"I, I, uh..." Ren was busted and he knew it.

"Haha calm down bud. Anyway I'm surprised we're all still alive after the look Nora give you" Connor said, remembering the killing intent in Nora's eyes. He could only imagine Ren's next 'boop' would be slightly harder.

"Yeah I'm going to get my balls busted for that later" Ren sighed.

"Hey about that, when Nora mentioned it earlier. Was she joking about the whole 'tying up' thing?" Connor asked.

"What? Oh that. Uhh yeah might as well admit it. That's why I freak out when you go under my bed Jaune" Ren answered with a blush.

"Ohh I wondered why, I'll stop going under there now. So are you guys boy and girlfriend or what?" Jaune asked. Looked like it was turning into question Ren night.

"Uhh kinda, we aren't actually girlfriend and boyfriend but we always end up acting like we are. And as I've mentioned we do have our 'encounters' if you will" Ren said, fully thinking about his answer.

"I'll admit it, Nora does seem cute in her own way" Jaune replied.

"Yeah I agree with ladies man over there" Connor added "Speaking of which, Jaune do you actually like Pyrrha?"

"Yeah I do. A lot kinda" Jaune answered in a surprisingly honest voice.

"So then ask her out" Ren said, using his simple and effective logic as always.

"I wish I had the courage to. I kinda get scared at the thought of her kicking my ass if I ask and she says no" Jaune replied with a genuine hint of fear.

"She wouldn't do that, its obvious she likes you back. Look I'm going to do something tomorrow and you can come with. I'll send you the details on your scroll but it from what I can guess will happen we'll be good" Connor said, hatching what is actually clever plan that required deception and acting skills. Although it was for a good reason.

* * *

[POV switch - Bathroom with the girls]

* * *

"So what movie next?" Ruby asked everyone. Yang being, well, Yang shouted up first

"Well Pyrrha and Velvet want it to be another Romance so they get a chance to snuggle with their boyfriends". Yangs giggling was cut short by two sharp jabs to each rib from two blushing teens.

"Pyrrha, you like Jaune?" Weiss asked in a shocked voice.

"Umm yeah maybe. A little I guess..." Pyrrha replied in a quiet voice.

"Okay, why is my next question" Weiss asked another question.

"Well he's sweet, funny, cute and he's just generally a good person. Most of the time he's his good innocent self but can also be serious when he needs to be" Pyrrha responded "Plus he's the only person I've met that likes me for me. Not my looks or my body or my fighting skills. I just wish he would notice the hints I've been dropping".

"Well I'll give him that, he is kind of cute but he seems to be..." Weiss thought about it, she only didn't like him because of their first encounter when he acted way too forward. Now that they have had a chance to properly talk and get to know each other, she realised Jaune wasn't that bad. "Fair enough I see your point Pyrrha" Weiss finally finished her sentence.

"What about you Velvet? I seen you and Mr Mystery Boy on my bed. I'm just glad you didn't go too far, you can do that in your bed all day long for all I care but not in mine" Yang joked, to be met with a sharp jab in the ribs. Again.

"We weren't doing that!" Velvet practically shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Yang replied, rubbing her rib that will definitely come out in a bruise tomorrow.

"I'll say this, you did look like a cute couple" Nora chipped in.

"So do you and Ren" Ruby chimed.

"Its not like that!" Nora protested.

"What is it like? I've never seen you apart and you always act like your dating. Plus you mentioned earlier on about your 'private life'" Blake asked, she often wondered what was going on between them as it was quite unusual. Plus Ren was quite... she hated to admit it, attractive.

"Its weird. I like him and I think he likes me but we've known each other for ages and it would be kind of awkward. And yeah we do kind of do 'stuff'". This was rare. Nora was being serious. All their faces held an expression of shock, this was the first time they haven't seen Nora hyped up. The momentary silence was broken by the sound of muffled laughter, 3 of the girls picking out each of their hope to be boyfriends laughter.

"Sounds like the boys are getting along well" Blake said, hoping their conversation wasn't heard through the bathroom door.

"Is everyone done? Let's get back in there. Can't be letting the boys have all the fun!" Ruby exclaimed in her usual cheery manner.

* * *

[POV change - Back to Connor]

* * *

The trio laughed. As much as they didn't like looking into other peoples private life, Blake shouldn't have made her diary so easy to find. Jaune fought through his laughter so he could form a sentence

"Wow, I didn't think that Blake was like that. It looks like you've got another admirer Renny boy". Ren chuckled and read further on.

"Looks like I've got some competition if I want Blake's attention. And I don't mean Nora either" Ren said, showing Connor and Jaune a line slightly further on. They read it and a few seconds later their jaws practically dropped.

"Wha..." was all the two could form. They didn't know Blake was like that.

"Should we tell her or let Blake do it?" Connor asked, he rarely had to deal with women liking him, never mind women liking other women.

"I'd say let Blake decide, things like this can be confusing so let her work it out" Ren answered using his classic wisdom.

A second passed and Jaune piped up with a grin on his face "Do you think that would be fun to watch?"

"Watch what? Oh oh wait I get you. You pervert" Connor said jokingly. Ren realising the same thing a second later, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"And yeah, I think it would be okay" Connor finished his sentence. He had to admit to himself, he did think they were good looking. To think of it, they were all kinda hot, which only reminded him of his first thought when he came in to the dorm. Plus the fact they all had the best part, a personality. Even Weiss wasn't that bad, but Velvet was just perfect. He couldn't explain it but something about her was just better than anyone he had ever met. At that, the girls trooped out of the bathroom with Velvet heading the charge wielding her psychic abilities.

"So what next? How about an Action Comedy for the boys?" Ruby asked in a sarcastic voice. She knew that 4 of a body favourite things were Cars, Comedy, Explosions and Women. Although she decided to keep the last one out of mind while choosing the next movie. All the girls returned to their places. Nora even waited for Pyrrha to sit down so that she could lie across them and Velvet lied back next to Connor. Ruby had chosen the movie Hard Death. Connor smirked as he remembered what had happened the other night.

The second movie had just finished and the clock had hit exactly 2:00 am. Everyone was either really tired or already asleep. The ones asleep were Weiss, Yang, Nora and Velvet with Pyrrha fighting what seemed to be a losing battle with sleep. Ren picked the sleeping ginger up to let the other two stand. Jaune, being a gentlemen, helped Pyrrha up and supported her on his shoulder.

"Hey Connor, still doing that thing tomorrow?" Jaune whispered as not to wake the sleeping girls. Connor gave a slight nod

"just check your scroll in the morning. The details will be on there". Jaune smiled and gestured at Ren to leave. As they waved their goodbyes Ruby got up and turned the TV off.

"Looks like Blake is asleep too" Ruby said with caring smile.

"Just us two then?" Connor joked.

"Yeah" Ruby yawned "I going to sleep anyway. Goodnight".

"Ruby, before you go to sleep, can I just thank you" Connor quickly said before Ruby could climb into bed.

"What for?" This had piqued Ruby's interest.

"For everything, in the past two days you've made me feel accepted. I just randomly turn up to your door one day and you treat me like a good friend. You are truly one of the best people I've met" Connor replied, clearly meaning every one of his words. Ruby smiled as a single tear formed in her right eye. She had definitely taken those words to heart.

"I don't know what to say..." Ruby said, failing to come up with a better response.

"Don't say anything and go to sleep" Connor answered with his usual smile.

"Thanks" Ruby whispered as she climbed into bed. Connor was happy with himself, not only had he made proper friends with Ruby and the two other boys, he had properly thanked Ruby for what she had done. Connor was drawn from his reflection by a slight pulling sensation on his chest. Looking down he saw the Velvet had rolled over in his sleep and had pulled herself towards Connor. He chuckled as he saw her nuzzle into his chest. Connor couldn't help but notice how sweet Velvet looked like this. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Velvet closer to him. Only now did he notice how tired he actually felt. Connor placed a soft kiss onto Velvets forehead, closed his eyes and drifted off into what was the best nights sleep ever...

**A/N: Enjoyed that? I hope you did. Anyway about the pairing draw, what can only be described as an "interesting" pair came out. I'd be genuinely surprised if someone has done these two together, and instead of telling you outright I want to see if you guys can guess it. So yeah guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Catch you on the flip - side - TMF**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: TMF! On the scene! Hey guys I'm back. Got over my little sad mood yesterday and decided to celebrate by giving you guys the new chapter early. Yeah I love you guys. Oh yeah I recommend that you go and read _**Love is a Knight-mare**_** written by the outstanding _DravynLeCrux. _It is possibly one of the best fanfics I've read. So without further ado, let the chapter begin.****

The feeling of suffocation is what awoke Connor. Quickly taking check of his surroundings, he smiled as he noticed it was only Velvet wrapping her arms around his neck. As sweet as the sight was, it was slightly uncomfortable. He wriggled himself so that her arms weren't choking him. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:51 am. 'Ahh screw it. I'm going to have a sleep in for once' Connor thought to himself. He looked back down at the girl resting against his chest and grinned. Closing his eyes, Connor lowered his head so that it rest on top of hers. He couldn't help but notice how her hair smelt like mango's. He started to count the seconds pass in his head as it helped to fall asleep Connor found.

'One'.

'Two'.

Thud. Connor's counting was cut short by a loud crashing sound. Sitting up and raising his head, he saw that Ruby had fully rolled out of bed and fell.

"What the - Ruby are you okay?" Blake questioned with genuine concern.

"Blehh" an extremely tired Velvet groaned, still hanging from Connor's neck. Similar to the way a sloth would hang from a tree branch.

"Morning sleepy head. Enjoy snuggling into my chest last night?" Connor joked, attempting to make Velvet feel embarrassed. To this question, her answer was to blush a shade of red that would put Ruby's cloak to shame. Ruby got to her feet clumsily with the aid of Blake.

"Uhh thanks Blake. Did I wake Yang and Weiss?" Ruby thanked and asked Blake at the same time.

"Its Weiss and Yang, they could sleep through an earthquake" Blake replied with a small smile on her face.

10 minutes after Ruby's bed calamity, the four had gotten out of bed properly, Connor and Velvet had fell asleep in their clothes so that left Ruby and Blake to get changed. Connor had went into the bathroom to do his morning routine and let the girls change. 'Two birds one stone' he thought, then adding the joke 'the key is small birds and big stone' to make himself laugh. Turning on the shower, he climbed in and let the water hit his body. Connor didn't particularly need to wash but he needed to think and calm himself, today was the day he would ask Velvet out. Not only that but he had to help Jaune get Pyrrha as well. Grabbing his scroll, Connor selected the music tab and hit the shuffle button. Putting it back on the side, the song 'Everybody' by the Backstreet Boys began to play. Connor's favourite song.

5 minutes of thinking and 15 of washing later, Connor exited the shower. After turning down the music slightly he began to get re dressed. The song had switched to 'Red Like Roses' by Jeff Williams which was fun to hum along to, which Connor was doing. Connor had deliberately not put his shirt on as his hair was wet and the shirt would also get wet when he put it on. Connor grabbed a towel and moved over to the mirror. As wet hair obscured his vision, the doorknob began to twist. 'Crap I forgot to lock it, ahh I'm not indecent so its okay I guess' was Connor's first thought. The door opened at what seemed an unusually slow speed, though that was due to the intensity of the situation. Through the door came a yawning Ruby. After taking a few steps in, Ruby finished her yawn and finally opened her eyes.

"Oh Dust sorry I didn't see - Faaaaaa..." Her sentence trailed off to nothing as her eyes came to rest on his abs. Ruby couldn't break her gaze from Connor's 6 pack. It looked harder than solid concrete.

"Take it you like my abs?" Connor asked in a mocking tone. He knew this situation could only get more awkward so why not? Ruby only managed to stutter a series of vowels while keeping a lock on the males lower torso. To this, Connor simply laughed. Deciding that his hair was dry enough and looked relatively tidy (he hated bed-head) he walked past the still speechless Ruby and into the main room.

"Hey Blake, might want to give Ruby a hand. Looks like she's got a thing for abs" Connor chuckled. Blake and Velvet turned to face him while Weiss and Yang were still asleep.

"What do yo - oh my..." Was Blake's first response and Velvet's was roughly the same.

'What the? I'm not tensing or anything. If anything I'm letting my stomach rest' he thought. Maybe all the girls shared Ruby's interest. Speaking of which, Ruby had left the bathroom to join the trio in the main room. All the females awake in the room just stood there staring.

"Take it you want to feel?" Connor asked, instantly realising what he said was a double entendre. As the fingers began to prod him he decided to tense his stomach. 'Give the ladies a show' was his reasoning. Ruby, Blake and Velvet were amazed. It was like pressing a sheet of solid steel.

30 seconds of poking, prodding and general touching, Connor decided it was time to put his shirt on. Much to the girls disappointment. Looking at the clock it read 9:22 am. He had heard a slight commotion in the team JNPR dorm so Connor thought it might be a good idea to hang with them for a bit. After telling Ruby and Blake where he was going and grabbing his scroll, he left the RWBY dorm and knocked on the opposite dorm door.

"Just a minute" a feminine voice shouted.

"Its probably not a good idea to -" Ren's sentence was cut short by Nora answering the door in a full T - Rex costume. Looking past her Connor noticed that Ren had facepalmed. Hard.

"Uhh Nora. What has possessed you to dress up in a T - Rex costume?" Connr could only wonder what the answer would be.

"I had a bet with Jaune. He said I have to were a T - Rex costume for the whole day if I fell asleep in the middle of a movie last night" Nora responded, sounding as if wearing the costume was a good thing.

"And if you won the bet?"

"Jaune would have to wear a skimpy maids outfit all week".

"That was Ren's suggestion" Jaune replied quickly, not wanting to sound like he would want to do it.

"Uh huh okay then" was Connor's reply to the last two statements, unsure what to make of them. Looking past the human dinosaur hybrid again he saw that the group were playing a card game. Connor had never actually learnt how to play cards but found the concept interesting. Pointing to the table, Connor asked "Hey mind if I join? Never played so wouldn't mind learning".

"Yeah sure join us, we'll teach you" Jaune replied. Connor walked in and took a seat at the table.

"Hey Pyrrha. You're quiet today?" Connor asked, noticing she had not said a word since he had knocked at the door.

"What, oh, hey Connor, I have other stuff on my mind so I'm a bit spaced out" Pyrrha replied. It sounded like it was kind of personal so he didn't bother to ask what it was.

2 hours had passed since Connor's Cretaceous welcome and he had picked up the basic concept of the game. They were playing Poker and according to Ren and Jaune he was fairly good at the game. During the hour Connor had sent Jaune the details of the plan. Ever since he sent them, Jaune had gained a cheeky grin.

"Hey Connor, I need a private word with you. Want to get some late breakfast and talk over that?" Jaune said, reciting exactly what Connor had told him to say.

"Yeah sure, I kinda skipped breakfast so I'm hungry anyway" Connor replied, remembering the script perfectly. The pair got up together and left the other two to deal with the Dino. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jaune and Connor both looked at each other with the smuggest grins in the world. But they both knew that what they had just done was only the easy part...

**A/N: Enjoy that? The more observant of you may have seen the slight _Weiss Reacts_ reference in there. _ElfCollaborator_ is another one of my favourites. Oh yeah I hope you guys liked the extra long chapter last time. The pairing from the draw involves a certain red head and an unusual character. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and possibly leave a small R&amp;R? Catch you on the flip - side - TMF.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Finale!

**A/N: Hey guys! I've returned after almost giving myself a concussion by being generally dumb (Its okay I'm fine). Yeah so I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter for EFTF, but fear not! I will be writing more fics. I originally posted this as a short fanfic to get a general response of how you guys liked my writing and it looks like you guys want more of my works. I have got two more fics in the work. One is a similar to this narrative that ships Pyrrha and Penny together (which sounds hard but fun to write) while the other is a continuation from this which follows Connor's life in school and stuff which shares a similar structure to _Weiss Reacts _(with each chapter being a separate thing). Tell me which one you'd like to see first and I'll get to work on it. Anyway without further ado, let the finale chapter begin!**

"Right let's just make sure I get the plan. We get 2 coffees plus whatever we want. What are those called? The ones with all the froth on the top?" Jaune pondered. They had made there way down to the cafe that Velvet worked at. Connor thought it would be the best place since it was the most suited for this kind of thing.

"I have no idea. I hoped you would know" Connor replied.

"Well anyway, we get them and put our little messages in the foam. Then I invite Pyrrha to wait with me as she is my 'best friend' and I need her for a 'confidence boost'"

"Correct, then I tell Velvet I need 'confidence boost' as well. We wait about half an hour then I hand her the coffee with the message in" Connor finished Jaune's sentence.

"Won't they feel a bit sad at first because they think its not them?" The blond knight realised.

"Yes but it will make them happier when we tell them it was them we were waiting for" Connor answered. Connor did feel bad about making the girls sad but it was a necessary evil.

"You sly son of a" Jaune deliberately cut his sentence short, missing out the profanity.

"Language Jauney boy" Connor replied in a mocking voice. Jaune remembered the last person that called him 'Jauney boy' was almost eaten by an Ursa. If it wasn't for Jaune killing it.

'I still wonder how I did that' Jaune questioned himself.

* * *

Pyrrha sneezed. "Grrr. Mr Rex doesn't like sneezes" Nora growled.

* * *

5 minutes and a quick search on the Dustnet later, Connor and Jaune had discovered that a Latte was the closest match to what they were talking about.

"Hey you two. What are we having today?" A cheery Velvet asked. Jaune was first to answer

"Could I get a coke and an apple please?"

"Yup no problem. And you Connor?"

"I'll go the same but can I have two latte's as well?"

"Yeah okay, why the two latte's though?" This made Jaune get slightly nervous.

"We're meeting others here" Connor answered, calmly brushing the question aside. The answer seemed to satisfy Velvet so she just nodded and walked off. The fact that Connor managed to lie so convincingly calmed Jaune down a bit.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat Connor's scroll beeped, signalling that he had a new email. Opening it up he found that Blake had sent him a message, it read:

"Connor you do know you sent that message to me AND Jaune? I have to admit you are a smart person. You fiend. Don't worry I haven't told Pyrrha or Velvet and I take it this is why you asked me about 'us' last night. I hope it works for you two."

'Blake, thank Dust we're friends' Was Connor's only thought as he read the message. If it was any other person he'd be in more trouble that shaved Yang's hair in her sleep. During Connor nearly fainting, Jaune had sent a message to Pyrrha asking her to meet him their. He hadn't explained what it was for just in case she didn't come.

"Hello Jaune, Connor. So why did you invite me here?" Pyrrha asked, she had came down wearing a similar outfit to yesterday only they were grey shorts and a sky blue t shirt.

"Well uhh its kind of awkward. You see there's this girl I've wanted to ask out for a while and I finally decided to do it today, we've been good friends for so long and you make me feel so confident. I wanted you here as a good friend and to support me while I do it".

When Jaune said this Pyrrha's face clearly turned to an expression of hurt.

'How can he do this to me? Really? How could he lead me on like that? Even then he invited me here to practically watch it!' Pyrrha was angry, she felt as if she was ready to destroy an army of Beowolf's single handedly. Or a bald Yang on her monthly alternatively.

"Yeah sure, anything for a friend" Pyrrha managed to say through her teeth, holding back from spearing Jaune through the neck. Jaune shot an extremely nervous look towards Connor and Connor returned a look of reassurance. Before the silence between the three could get awkward, Velvet returned with their food/drinks. The two boys thanked her.

"Hey Velvet, can I ask you something?" Connor said, proceeding to repeat a similar speech to Jaune's. Velvets reaction was practically the same as Pyrrha's only the feeling was replaced with upset instead of anger. Both males felt really bad about making their counterparts angry and/or upset. Connor and Jaune took turns getting up and put their messages into the tops of their latte's, leaving the other in awkward silence.

Blake sat on the rooftop, looking down at the group. "Connor. Jaune. You are both good people. I hope this works out well for you." She thought about how lucky Pyrrha and Velvet actually were, especially Velvet. Maybe she was wrong about Connor yesterday, she might not have had noticed her feelings before but they were becoming more prominent. "Ahh well, its my mistake. I had my chance yesterday". Blake was slightly upset but felt happy for the 4 she was watching. "Still got a chance with two others" She chuckled, remembering what she wrote in her dairy. She would be in deep, deep trouble if anyone else had read that.

An hour passed, Connor had decided to double the wait time to make it more believable, he started the hardest part of the plan. If he messed this up now, then he could wave goodbye to Velvet and Jaune could do the same with Pyrrha. Putting on his most depressed face and voice Connor said

"looks like they aren't turning up".

"Yeah, today was a complete waste" Jaune replied, managing to put on a slightly better act than Connor. Upon seeing this, Pyrrha's rage dissipated and she felt sorry for Jaune. As much as she hated him for inviting her here for what might as well be a taunt, Pyrrha also hated seeing the one she loved in any kind of pain. Emotional or Physical.

"Here, take this. Its not like I need it anymore..." Jaune trailed off as he pushed his latte towards Pyrrha. Connor did the same to Velvet without words. Both of the girls looked at each other with concern. Connor and Jaune looked heartbroken. As much as they wanted to comfort the boys, neither of them had any words to say. To buy them a minute to think of something, both girls went to take a sip from the still slightly warm latte. Removing the lid, both Velvet and Pyrrha gazed down at the froth on the top. Connor and Jaune had moved their heads down but moved their eyes up so they could see the girls reactions. Cracking grins, they watched the girls faces as 'the penny dropped' when they read the messages.

In Pyrrha's cup: 'I wanted you here as more than a "good friend"' with a small heart underneath.

In Velvet's cup: 'You were the girl I was "waiting" for'.

There was 2 seconds of dead silence. This shook the males as for the moment they thought their, well Connor's, plan had failed. Velvet looked up from her cup and stared at Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked up from her cup and stared at Velvet.

'Was this their plan? Those motherfu-' was the only thing running through the girls minds. They broke their gaze and turned It towards the boys. The two pairs locked eyes. The dynamic duo looked at the feminine pair eyes that simply said 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Velvet and Pyrrha returned a look of 'please don't do that again' and 'I love you too'.

The plan had worked.

Connor and Jaune fist bumped under the table. After all four stood up, Velvet and Pyrrha gave the new guy and the blond knight standing glomps. Connor was able to support the weight of the surprisingly light Velvet. The same couldn't be said for Jaune with Pyrrha. They collapsed into a heap of hugging and passionate kissing. Connor and Velvet were doing the same but in a slightly more 'standing' position. He was laughing inside his head, in the two and a half days he had been at Beacon: he'd pissed off a Heiress to an extremely large company, put the school asshole in his place, became public hero number one, shared his very dark and sensitive past with someone he could trust, fallen asleep on the couch with a super hot chick, learnt about his friends' bedroom kinks, found out his other male friend was also a bit of a pervert (in all honesty he was a little perverted too), fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms, had three girls dumbstruck by his abs, almost got Jaune killed and gotten him and Jaune with their true loves. Ozpin was right to bring him here. Opening his right eye, Connor could see behind Velvet and could just about make out Blake giving him a thumbs up. This only made Connor laugh even more. Past the laughter, there was one clear and obvious thought present in Connor's mind.

'My time here is going to be awesome'

**A/N: That's all folks! For now anyway. Sorry if the ending was slightly corny, feel free to set a bald Yang on me on her monthly (I seriously have no idea how I came up with that line). So apart from that I hope you guys enjoyed every moment of this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh if you guys want to know exactly were I stand on ships, I don't mind the normal stuff (Whiterose, Bumblebee, ect) but I like seeing weird and unusual pairings. Apart from that I don't think there's anything else to say other than I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and compliments, I'll keep up the work for you guys. Thank you - TMF**


	11. Afterword

**Hey** **guys. Just a small update for you who follow the story: I have started a new fanfic called 'Life Adjustments'. This is a sequel to this fanfic with the same OC and ships. I guessed since you guys liked this, it would be a good idea to inform you I've started a new one. So yeah that's it really.**

**Fans of this: Check out Life Adjustments and see if you like it.**

**Everyone else: Sorry for the redundant update. But hey, you might like this if you read it. Give it a try.**

**\- TMF**


End file.
